


A Sweet Surprise

by starry_eyed_moon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bederia Week, Bederia Week 2020, DressedinPinkShipping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_moon/pseuds/starry_eyed_moon
Summary: Bede has never been on a roller-coaster before. Gloria is about to change that.This is for Bederia Week Day 1: Fair / Amusement ParkYes, you read the correctly. I'm a whole day late.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Sweet Surprise

Bede sighs, leaning against the fence of the queue. This had been a mistake. A big mistake. One with a capital "M". 

And the worst part was that he had nobody else to blame but himself. If he had just kept his mouth shut or even lied, he wouldn't be standing in Galar's biggest theme park right now. But no, he just had to admit that he'd never been on a roller-coaster before. He should have known that the rest of his so-called friends wouldn't rest until they had finally dragged him in here and onto this awful ride. 

"Oh come on Bede, you look like you're about to walk to your execution," Marnie says as they slowly progress in line.

"Yeah, it's really not that bad," Hop chimes in, a broad grin on his face. "The last time we went, I only threw up twice." 

Gloria elbows him in the side. "Stop teasing him," she scolds. "Can't you see he's already nervous enough?"

"Of course I can." Hop laughs. "That's half the fun."

Gloria gives him a stern look, then she turns to Bede. "Don't listen to him, he's just trying to aggravate you."

"Yes, and it's working," Bede remarks dryly.

They continue along the queue until it splits up into two paths. 

Gloria links her arms with Bede's and pulls him off to the left.

"What are you doing?" he blurts out, already feeling the blush creep up his face at the sudden touch of her skin. 

She looks up at him with the biggest grin he's ever seen on her. "Why, I'm taking you to the front row, of course."

"Front row?" he repeats, stupefied. 

"The one and only," she chimes cheerfully and points at the signpost in front of them. "Don't you want the best seats?"

"They're not the best seats!" Hop shouts behind them, standing at the fork of the queue. "Last row's best row, right Marnie?" he continues and nudges Marnie in the side.

Marnie just rolls her eyes. "Obviously."

"See?" Hop grins back at them. 

"Well," Gloria ponders, "before you hold up the line any longer, why don't we split up? You two go and get your awful seats in the back, while Bedey and I go and get the good ones in the front?"

"Sure, it's your loss." Hop shrugs as he steps onto the other path of the queue. 

Bede blinks at the rapid exchange, his eyes darting back and forth between Gloria and Hop. Something wasn't right here. This whole conversation felt too much like a play, like something they'd rehearsed. Probably multiple times, considering one of the parts was played by Hop. He looks back and sees Marnie stifle her laughter. He was right: This _was_ a setup!

"We'll see you at the restaurant!" Hop yells and waves, as he drags Marnie down the other path.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Bede turning towards Gloria.

She just shrugs. "Front row queue is slower, so they'll be done with the ride way before us. Might as well get something to eat while they wait for us, right?"

Bede eyes her suspiciously. "Oh is it? How very convenient."

"Convenient?" she repeats, confused.

"Oh yes, very convenient," Bede continues, leaning down towards Gloria, "Almost like a, dare I say it, setup."

Gloria's hazel eyes go wide as she meets his narrowed gaze. "S-setup? What setup?" she stammers. Her face is turning bright pink as she continues further down the queue. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"At least you have the decency to turn red." Bede scoffs as he follows her. 

"I'm not turning red!" she squeaks. 

When they reach the end of the line, Gloria seems to have calmed down a bit. 

"You mind telling me _now_ what the whole deal is?"

Gloria eyes the people before them, all busy with their own conversations. "Okay fine," she takes a deep breath. "You were right, this is a setup."

He knew it. Bede can't help but smile. His heart beating fast as he waits for her to continue. 

"I," she pauses and sighs, her cheeks all red again, "I can't tell you exactly what it's about or else I'll ruin the surprise."

"Oh?" Bede quirks an eyebrow.

"It's gonna be fine, I promise."

Gloria's words are echoing in his mind as the safety bar closes over their laps. He gives her a nervous look. 

"You good?" she asks.

"No," he presses out. 

She laughs. "Too bad."

But as they leave the station, she takes his hand and squeezes it sympathetically. 

They're slowly turning around the corner, the music rising dramatically from the speakers along the tracks.

Bede sees Gloria's eyes light up with the same fire usually reserved their matches as she's focuses on whatever waits ahead. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, forcing himself to turn his face away from her. When they open again, there is a long even stretch of tracks right in front of them. A thin line of metal sticking up in the middle. 

They're rolling towards the stretch, the car slowing down until it finally comes to a stop. He looks at Gloria in confusion. "Why are we st-" he starts, but she interrupts him.

"Look ahead!" she shouts.

He turns back just in time.

There is a loud thunder-like sound. The car suddenly launches forward, accelerating faster and faster, pressing them into their seats. Next thing he knows is that they're both screaming, Gloria's excited screams of joy almost drowned out by his own much more fearful cries.

They shoot up into a wide curve to the right only to drop down again. Further and further into another wide curve, this time to the left. They're making fast and sharp turns through the castle scenery. Left, right and left again, as they sweep through empty buildings and underpasses. 

"Are you ready?!" Gloria yells against the wind. 

Ready? Ready for what?

He gets his answer when they're pulling into yet another straight stretch.

"Oh, no!" screams Bede, his hand clutching Gloria's. 

"Oh, yes!" screams Gloria as she not only pulls up her free hand but also the one he's holding onto into the air. 

This time it's worse. Instead of stopping and accelerating like the first time, the coaster uses its momentum and picks up even more speed with the second launch. With one hand in the air and one hand gripping the safety bar, Bede closes his eyes against the wind as they shoot up once more. Judging from the laughter on his side, Gloria is having the time of her life. 

"Open your eyes!" she shouts, lowering their entwined hands again. And when he hesitates, she squeezes his hand. "Come on!"

Bede slowly opens his eyes again, squinting against the bright sunlight. They're at the highest point of the coaster, overlooking the entire park. But before he can marvel at the view, they're already dropping down into another set of curves. This time they're much faster, and the coaster shakes them left and right in their seats. He's sure his screams can be heard in even the most distant regions of Galar.

The coaster starts to slow down when they're reaching a small hill. As the car transitions from ascent into descent, Bede feels himself being lifted out of this seat. At the same time Gloria lets go of his hand and throws her arms into the air, screaming with joy. But unlike Gloria, Bede is holding on for dear life, his knuckles turning even whiter than they already are. He feels nauseous, hundreds of Butterfree are fluttering inside his stomach and for once it's not because of Gloria. 

They're slowing down again, this time for good. The station is already in sight, and Bede breathes a sigh of relief. Then, there's a sudden drop. He screeches as they plummet down, and Gloria's arms wrap tightly around him. There's something warm on his cheek, followed by a blinding flash. 

The drop is short. Much shorter than expected. And when Bede finally stops seeing spots, he realizes they're already pulling up into the station. The car stops, and after a bit the safety bar lifts up on its own.

"Come on, Bedey!" Gloria chirps. She's already out of her seat and waiting for him to get up.

Bede slowly slips from his seat, feet thankfully touching solid ground again. The adrenaline is pumping through him and his legs are shaky as he walks towards Gloria. She's made her way to the baggage rack and is beaming at him. If his legs weren't shaking already, they'd definitely be now.

"Man, you're wobbling quite a bit," she remarks with a grin as he leans on the railing to steady himself.

Whatever rude comment he was about to shoot back gets stuck in his throat when looks up at her again. Gloria's hair is a tousled mess and her cheeks are flushed bright pink from excitement. 

"I think my legs have turned into jelly on this hellish ride," he admits with a lopsided smile. "Looks like I will have to wobble around like this for the rest of my life."

"Oh no, poor Bedey!" Gloria cries in mock sympathy as she grabs their bags. "Surely not for the rest of your life!"

"I'm afraid so," he sighs gravely and Gloria laughs. She holds out his backpack and he wordlessly takes it.

"In that case," she muses, leaning closer to him as she puts on her own, "I will hold your hand and drag you along for the rest of your life." Before he can fully comprehend her bold insinuation, she grabs his hand and pulls him off the railing. "Come on!" she laughs. "You haven't seen the best part yet."

"There's more?!" he wheezes in disbelief. 

Gloria pulls Bede across the station. There's a register close to the exit and, behind the smiling cashier, an abundance of TV screens displaying various pictures of people on the ride.

_Oh, no._

_Oh, hell no._

As they get closer, Bede gets a better look at the photos. Most people have a shocked expression, caught off-guard by the sudden drop. Some are mid-scream, but others have anticipated the picture and are striking a pose. Looking from screen to screen, his eyes are searching for the inevitable. 

"There!" Gloria nudges him and points to upper right.

Sure enough, there they are. Bede's eyes widen as he takes in their photo.

There's him on the left side, holding on to the safety bar with white knuckles, as if his life depended on it. Open mouthed and purple eyes wide with panic. 

And then there is Gloria.

Gloria with her hair flying wildly in every direction.

Gloria with her cheeks flushed bright pink.

Gloria with her arms wrapped tightly around him. 

And Gloria leaning over, kissing his cheek.

"Surprise!" she giggles.

Bede brings his hand up to his cheek in utter disbelief. He's too dumbfounded for any other reaction. All he can do is gape at the picture.

_She kissed him._

_Gloria actually kissed him._

He's still staring as the picture shuffles further down, slowly being replaced by new ones. 

"Here," says her voice next to him. He finally tears his eyes away from the screens and turns to the side. Gloria is holding the wretched thing in a tacky cardboard frame. "This one's for you," she smiles.

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. A thousand questions are buzzing around his head while she looks at him expectantly. Reality is finally sinking in. Gloria kissed him, albeit on the cheek, and she's even holding proof of that in her hands. He's probably beet-red right now, because his cheeks are absolutely burning. He clears his throat and tries again.

"This-" he nods at the picture in her hand-"is the tackiest thing I've seen in my life."

Gloria's smile falters and Bede immediately regrets his choice of words. 

"It's fine if you don't want it," she says quietly to the floor and pulls back her hand. "I just thought..." she trails off. 

Bede presses his lips together, while his head and heart are screaming at him to do something. To apologize. To tell her he didn't mean it like that. And to finally tell her how he really feels about her.

He grabs her by the wrist and pulls the photo out with his other hand. "I never said I didn't want it," he huffs. 

Gloria looks up at him stupefied. Then, slowly but surely, the corners of her mouth are turning up.

Where he finds the courage for his next words, Bede doesn't know. Maybe it's the adrenaline. Or maybe it's her smile.

Dazzling.

Heart-stopping.

Contagious.

"But next time you drag me onto this nightmare ride for a picture," he says, cheeks still flushed and lips splitting into a smile, "I'll get to kiss you instead."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I'm posting this so late.
> 
> I had to work and socialize.  
> And writing this took much longer than I thought. :')
> 
> Also wtf are good titles.


End file.
